


Two Hearts, One Valve

by mistyegg



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Getting Together, M/M, Trans Male Character, kinda?? simon just has a v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: “Simon?”The blonde’s head snapped around in shock, surprised to see Markus standing in the doorway to the studio.





	Two Hearts, One Valve

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of simon riding markus' face hit me like a wheelbarrow of bricks; i absolutely had to write this
> 
> just to clear up confusion; any italics in quotations is them communicating through the interface.
> 
> title from birds by imagine dragons

Carl’s studio was almost magical, in Simon’s eyes. It was where you’d find the dying man most of the time, either towered under a giant canvas or looking down at the piece of work he was making, like he owned it. Watching him paint was a slow process, one that Simon was willing to sit and wait for, to observe the little changes that formed over time and become astronomical, a piece of art worth observing and keeping. Sometimes, however, the PL600 would just find himself in the art studio alone, sitting on stained tarps and drumming on metal paint tins as he watched the cycle of the outside world through amazing glass walls.

“Simon?”   
  
The blonde’s head snapped around in shock, surprised to see Markus standing in the doorway to the studio. It was night and the moon shone through the clear walls, illuminating them both and showing off their different skin colours. Markus was dressed as if he had just woken up, in too-long cotton pants and a plain singlet, whereas Simon was dressed as if he’d been awake for too long, in his zip up jumper and cargo jeans. Markus smiled and walked in, automatic doors closing behind him. “I didn’t expect you here.”   
  
“Shouldn’t you be in stasis?”   
  
Markus chuckled. “My two morning meetings were cancelled, so I thought I’d catch up on some painting. I don’t really have time for it anymore.”   
  
Markus barely had time for anything other than the long, gruelling meetings and the stasis he’d exhaustedly fall into most nights, appearing like a ghost in the mansion. He floated into the studio though, as if he was made to be there, walking over to the blank canvas on a stand, catching Simon’s eye from the side. “Come here, Simon.”   
  
He does, standing from his sitting position and making his way over. He stands just slightly taller than Markus, appearing smaller from his hunched position, contrasting the way Markus stands with a straight spine. “Have you ever painted before?”   
  
“No…”   
  
Markus looks as if he doesn’t believe him. “You spend so much time here and you don’t take advantage of it?”   
  
Simon feels sheepish, almost. “W-Well… I wasn’t built for it, how am I-”   
  
“Simon, you can learn,” Markus spoke softly, controlled, never once raised his voice louder than he needed. He reached out with a plain palm, covered by his synthetic skin, darker than Simon’s and filled with imperfections that made Markus more perfect. Simon took it hesitantly, trusting Markus as he was sat down just left of the canvas. Markus reached over and grabbed a second stoll, sitting in front of the canvas, still holding Simon’s hand. He faced him again, “Let me show you what it’s like, Simon.”

His skin pulled back, a pop up appearing in Simon’s vision.

_ RK200 #684 842 971 “Markus” is requesting to interface. Y/N? _ __  
__  
**_Y._ **   
  
His own skin pulled back and he could feel Markus pick up the paintbrush in his opposing hand, could feel the joy that sparks through Markus as he dips the brush in the pallet he pulled up, glistening a dark colour in the moonlight. “Show me something to draw, Simon.”   
  
Simon doesn’t know what he thinks of, instead overwhelmed by the emotions welling in Markus’ system and pouring into Simon’s heart. Markus seems to pick an image, Simon watching as he closes his heterochromatic eyes and letting his hand take over, dark brown strokes filling the white canvas and the void Markus was feeling.    
  
“Close your eyes, Simon,” Markus whispers, not pausing in his art. “Let it take over you.”   
  
He does. The connection grows stronger with his action, and he can feel his skin turn off up his wrist, climbing under his jumper and stopping under his elbow, trying to somehow take in more information. He could feel Markus move, instead of seeing it, almost as if he was the one moving, and never once did Markus stop and stutter; act like he’d lost the image he’d stolen from Simon’s mind. He didn’t keep track of how long they sat there in silence, filled with the sound of the light breeze outside and the brush against cotton. 

Markus stopped; squeezed his hand in a phantom movement. “I’m done, Simon.”   
  
He opened his eyes, looking directly at the canvas, and his entire being stopped. It was Markus himself, back when the revolution was taking place, dressed in that black jacket. There’s a soft yellow glow on his figure, and Simon recognises it from when he returned from stratford tower, where he’d watched Markus’ eyes grow wide and beautiful in shock and relief and emotions Simon didn’t even know. He feels Markus grip his hand tighter, “Simon…”

Simon shook his head, attempting to pull away, his skin already covering up his chassis from underneath his sleeves, but Markus passes a powerful energy between them. Simon gasps, watching as Markus flew memories and emotions and words at him, feeling his own get pulled from his drives and to their connection point. He jerks in surprise when he feels the guilt Markus had as he jumped off the tower, the relief and confusion when Simon returns and how he never wanted to let go. Simon could feel his body shaking at the overwhelming amount of thoughts Markus had for Simon, not realising he'd let out a slightly noise until Markus’ left hand was grasping his chin gently, his eyes snapping open. When had he closed his eyes? 

White skin showed as it pulled a new connection, and Markus looked absolutely stunning up close like this, with his walls down and his emotions laid out for Simon like a platter. Markus’ now white thumb brushed against Simon's bottom lip, chassis reaching up from his chin to pull away wherever Markus touched. “You’re so gorgeous, Simon.”   
  
Simon could feel his entire system heat at the words. “Please, Markus.”

Markus leaned forward the extra way and grabbed his jaw more firmly, both hands tight as he kissed Simon soundly, who gasped instantly at the touch. He grasped Markus’ wrist with his spare arm, feeling so much love being poured into his mind, into his body and everything encased in him. Markus’ tilted their heads to swipe their lips together, both of them shivering at the actual spark that coursed at the contact. Markus quickly pulled all contact from Simon, only to force him up with grip to his waistline, pulling him so they were both standing, chests flushed. Markus’ right hand splayed along his hip, left sliding through Simon's hair and settling over the panel at his neck, hatch revealed when Simon's chassis retracted, enabling their connection again. He used this grip to pull the PL600 forward and kiss him again, immediately sinking into hot and heavy without a complaint. Simon weaved his arms around Markus’ neck and kissed back with fever, accepting all of Markus’ affections with his own back, feeling his body warm up slowly, nowhere near the overheating stage. He barely saw the messaged for  _ Excessive thirium circulation to component #VA4462. Continue? _

Simon paused slightly, attempting just to push the message aside and approach that problem when he gets to it. Markus easily senses the shift change and immediately pulls away, grip slacking as his hand slides over and rests on Simon's shoulder. “What's wrong, Si?”

Simon bit his lip, watching Markus’ gaze follow the moment slowly, causing him to shiver in response, now feeling the build up at his folds, now that his attention was brought to it. Curse him for getting a gentitle component with excessive discharge. He squirmed when Markus’ hand strayed low on his hips, rubbing a thumb meant to be comforting, only making Simon more charged up. “I’m sorry, I need-”

Markus shushed him gently, his left hand reaching for the zipper of Simon's jacket, pulling at the zip and quickly discarding the heavy ornament, revealing the v neck he was wearing under. Markus quickly pulled him closer by his hip and latched his lips to Simon's pale skin, forcing a connection between them. Simon shivered from the soothing words pushed through their connection, and from the tongue that swiped over his revealing plastic body. “A-Ah! Markus-”

Markus swapped his hands, fingers on his right tugging at his synthetic hand.  _ “You sound so pretty Simon; can't wait. Want you. Want you want you want you-” _

Markus bit him, clinking the plastic hard enough to not cause any damage, but Simon's voice box cut out at the lust that poured from Markus, almost overwhelming, and at the signals that shot through his system from the bite. Simon gripped the black fabric insanely tight, no doubt wetting his jocks at this point, holding back from full on grinding against Markus. Clearly he didn't hide it from his thought processors, Markus pulling away from his neck to tug him backwards, until he was pressed against the edge of a busy work station. He dove back into Simon’s neck when he did, latching his dripping lips to Simon’s chassis as his hands slid down Simon’s back, tugging up the shirt and pressing against his skin. It retracted just as expected, Simon’s white plastic following Markus’ hands as they slipped down to the waistband of his pants. One hand stayed while the other slipped down past the two layers and used his grip to tug Simon against him more, slipping out a knee as he did so Simon easily had something to grind against. 

Simon’s aesthetic breathing caught and he let out a shaking sound, pressing down low on Markus’ thigh and then sighing from the friction he’d been craving, tugging Markus down until he could kiss him. Their lips slid together easily, Simon shivering and arching his back when Markus slid his higher hand all over his lower back with delicate touches, and letting their chests press together with his. Simon let his grip drop and snaked his arms under Markus’, gripping the top and tugging it, not wanting to pull their connection away to ask what he wanted. Markus broke away though, looked him in the eyes for a moment before he pulled away fully, smiling when Simon whined, putting a hand to his neck and rubbing a thumb over his jawline. “Bedroom, Si?”

His voice was too enticing to not agree, and Simon let himself be led out of the studio by Markus, who held his hand tightly in his own. Markus snorted when Simon tripped over the top step of the stairs in the foyer, pulling him closer and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Simon ended up leaning against the door as Markus unlocked it with his hand, scanner taking a moment to accept it, all the whilst standing entirely too close to not be kissing. Simon fell slightly when the door opened behind him, Markus catching him by the front of his shirt and gently kicking the door shut, pulling Simon’s shirt off straight after. He did the same with his own before pulling Simon in to kiss him again along his neck, and Simon could feel the grin in his skin when he moaned in response, skin giving way to Markus’ hands exploring his chest. 

His hands dipped to the top of Simon’s pants, looking at him before leaning his head on the juncture of his neck, popping the button. Simon’s hands gripped at his shoulders, and he could feel his legs shaking as his pants were loosened around his waist. Markus quickly tugged them down and Simon followed by kicking them off his ankles, shivering when he felt the colder air on his wet briefs. Simon gently took Markus by the biceps and pushed Markus to the bed without looking up at him, feeling an artificial blush rise to his cheeks. Markus sat down on the bed slowly without prompt, taking Simon by the thighs and just looking at him with analytical eyes, focusing on the small dark spot in his boxers that lead down and disappeared between his thighs. Markus ran a connection through them again.  _ “Show me what you want, sweetheart.” _

Simon bit his lip, taking a slightly step forward before biting the bullet and holding Markus by the shoulders, slipping into his lap with ease. His mouth opened in a silent sound when his clit rubbed against the erection tenting in Markus’ pants, only to whimper loudly when Markus tugged him closer, his own breath catching at the touch. “Simon…”   
  
Simon swooped down easily and kissed him again, slipping his tongue into Markus’ mouth and full on grinding in his lap, legs spreader wider around his thighs. His voice hitched when Markus’ hands gripped his ass, pulling Simon against him more firmly and following his thrusts with vigour.  _ “Markus, Markus please. Need you, please.” _ __  
__  
Their lips pulled away with a quiet smack, and Markus slipped four of his fingers under the waistband of Simon’s briefs tugging them down silently, curving down his hips and around the swell of his thighs. Simon stood up and look down to pull his briefs off, leaving himself naked as he stepped back to Markus and looked at him, only to see him lying on his back with his elbows propping him up. He was looking at Simon like he found him absolutely delectable, and it made Simon hot all over, his system popping up with a  __ close to overheating  warning. “Come here, Si.”   
  
He did, kneeling over Markus’ calves and gently crawling up the bed with his knees, eventually resting on Markus’ stomach, hands resting on his clavicles as he leaned over slightly. Simon bit his bottom lip as hands trailed down his spine, resting on the small of his back and pushing him forward slightly. “Markus?”   
  
“Want you to sit on my face,” He murmured, hesitating when he felt Simon stiffen above him. “Is that okay, baby?”   
  
Simon stuttered, flushing at the names Markus was calling him. “Please,” He whispered. Markus grinned and tugged Simon forward again, and this time Simon crawled forward, settling over Markus’ collarbones. He spread his legs more and ended up pressed against Markus’ lips, shivering at the touch and reaching up to cusp his own mouth, feeling Markus’ hands as if they were bruning into his upper thighs. He started by suckling on Simon’s skin, almost disappointed that the marks he desperately wanted to leave didn’t form on the synthetic skin, but he pressed on, trailing kisses and bites. Simon painted louder as Markus nosed up his slick perineum, body jolting as Markus licked through his folds slowly, fingers tightening on Simon’s thighs. He nosed at the erect clit and sucked on his almost harshly, relishing in how Simon cried out and bucked into his mouth uncontrollably. 

Simon seemed hesitant at first to actually ride Markus’ mouth, instead trying to stay stock still above him and take his ministrations, but eventually Markus got sick of it and pulled back slightly, just enough to peer up Simon’s body and talk to him. “Simon, do it. I want you to.”   
  
Markus didn’t give Simon an out and instead dived back in between Simon’s thighs, tongue fucking him with pleasure that made Simon whine high in his throat. Simon reached his hand out to grab onto the headread in front of him, letting out a whimper when he thrusts his hips forward slowly. “Markus…”   
  
Markus tugged on Simon’s hips to encourage him, and Simon kept thrusting forward onto Markus’ mouth, voice climbing higher as he got into it, feeling Markus’ fingers burn non-existent bruises into his thighs. He gasped as a connection blossomed without prompt, his skin deactivating to his mid stomach; the presses and sucks of marku’s thumb and tongue felt more sensitive now, and he could feel Markus’ erection laying hard and ignored between his own legs; the arousal shooting through them both making him feel high off the pleasure. Simon’s moaned echoed through the room and Markus’ head now, thirium pumping through his body like a wildfire on dry grass. “Markus, I’m close, I-”  
  
_ “Come Simon; I’ve got you, I promise sweetheart,”  _ Markus’ voice was smooth yet shaky in his head, and it set Simon off, the restraining feeling in his gut suddenly bursting and washing over out of him. He slumped backwards onto the bed and felt his entire system give out, until he was suddenly blinking back into reality again. He was lying at the head of the bed with his head pillowed in markus’ crossed legs, fingers weaving through his hair. Markus had cleaned them both up, judging by the lack of fluids and cloth next to them, and he smiled down at Simon. “Feeling okay?”   
  
“Feeling great,” he whispered, feeling Markus’ chuckle through his shaking arms. He scooted back and paused when he felt Markus’ erection bump the back of his head, still prominent. “Markus?”   
  
“We don’t need to do anything, Si.”   
  
Simon sat up, taking Markus’ hands in his own and just holding them. “I want to, though.”   
  
And oh god, if that wolfish grin Markus flashed wasn’t hot, Simon couldn’t tell you what was.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Extra:**  
>  Carl had pulled himself out of bed that morning, despite his body aching; there was inspiration bubbling from his mind, and he couldn't sit and wait for Markus to set him up for the day. He wheeled himself down to the studio and sighed as he rolled in, surprised to see slight shifts to the room. The biggest change was the new painted canvas there, a beautiful painting in the style of the muse, with a lonely jacket lying on the ground next to it. Carl barely caught the slight shift to the paint table next to it, and he wouldn’t have if he wasn’t down here so much.
> 
> He smiled softly and wheeled himself out when he heard sets of footsteps coming down the stairs, following the sounds of the android laughter echoing through the halls.


End file.
